comfort in you
by jj87
Summary: JAMKO ONE SHOT! Jamie cheated on, Eddie cheated on...finding comfort in one another.


Eddie gulped as she approached the men's locker room, she'd never seen Jamie so mad in all the years she'd known him. Tipping the door in she found him sitting on the bench with his head down and his hands joined together "Jamie?" she said quietly and took a step into the room "are you okay?" she added and took another step.

"Go away Eddie," he muttered.

Eddie sat down a bit away from him "not happening."

"I'm not in the mood, seriously, leave me alone," he snapped and stood up quickly.

Eddie jumped up and blocked his path "where you going Reagan?"

"To knock O'Connor's teeth out!" he hissed and tried to walk around her.

"Can't let you do that," Eddie said as she pressed her back to the door blocking his only exit.

"Move," he snarled stepping closer to her.

"What good is beating the crap out of him gonna do?" she asked and pushed him back.

"It'll make me feel a hell of a lot better."

"Then you'll have a suspension and an assault charge on your record," she pointed out.

"I don't care!" he yelled "the guy has been sleeping with my fiancée!"

"I know and I'm sorry," she said and took a step to him "I know you're upset and angry and you want answers, but now is not the time Jamie. Screaming and shouting like you three were out there is not gonna help."

"But Eddie, he knew we we-"

"She knew too...I am not leaving here unless you calm down and come have a drink with me," she cut in.

Sighing he dropped back onto the bench and scrubbed his hands over his face "you're right, I'm sorry, I totally lost it."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right," she chuckled and sat beside him "so, where are we going for a drink?"

"Anywhere that's not around here, word spreads easy, I'm not in the mood for people asking questions."

"I know this place Ben likes to go, he took me there a few times," she said and stood up "it's pretty chill, we can grab a table in the corner and no one will bother us."

"Sounds good…hey," he said and grabbed her hand "thank you."

Eddie shrugged "what I'm here for, come on," she said and dragged him up "if either of them are still out here you're not to open your mouth, got it? You're not even to look at them."

"Yes boss," he chuckled and let her pull him out.

"Jamie!" Sid called as she hurried towards them.

Eddie stepped in front of her "beat it, he doesn't want to talk to you."

Sid looked her up and down "this has nothing to do with you, I need to talk to him," she said and went to walk by her.

Eddie put her hand against the wall and stopped her "I don't think you heard me…beat it."

"Jamie?" Sid asked looking at him.

Jamie just shrugged and walked the other way.

…

"See I told you," she said as they walked to a corner table with drinks "no one even knows us."

"Yeah, it's real chill like you said," he said and looked over at her "didn't you have plans with Ben tonight?"

"Yeah, but he called at mealtime and said he had to stay on in work."

"Again?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah busy week or something," she said and rolled her eyes "something about a big order due out, anyway, we're not here to talk about me."

"We're not here to talk about me either," he chuckled and took a swig of his beer.

"Alright then," she nodded "I'll let you wallow for a while, but you will talk to me and get it out of your system before the night is over."

Jamie sighed and looked into his bottle "we were meant to be getting married in four months," he muttered "how could she do this to me?"

"Coz she's a stupid slut that couldn't see what a great guy she had," she said and looked over at him "sorry, that sounded better in my head."

"It's okay," he chuckled and picked up his beer "you're right," he added and took a gulp.

"You still have time to cancel all the deposits for the wedding-now you might not get much back, but it'll be a start."

"I don't know what to do," he sighed "I know in my heart I'll never forgive her but what happens with the apartment? I love that place, she loves it, I don't think I could live there without her."

"Move in with me until you get a plan going, it's just an apartment, you'll get over it," Eddie replied, "my roommate is moving out on Saturday, so I'll be by myself."

"Oh yeah, the doctor," he nodded "where's she going again?"

"Texas," she chuckled "back to her hometown."

At a loud cackle both of them looked towards the door as a girl fell in with a man glued to her face "at least someone is having a good night," she chuckled.

As the man pulled back she gasped and her face drained of colour "you gotta be kidding me!" she shrieked and jumped up.

"Eddie?" Ben said wide-eyed and glanced at Jamie "didn't expect to see you here."

"Clearly," she scoffed "what's going on here?" she asked and looked at the girl "Lisa?" she gasped.

"Eddie, hey," she said and waved quickly.

"I'm sorry Eddie," he sighed "I've being trying to find the right time to tell you, you weren't supposed to find out like this."

Eddie laughed and grabbed her coat "consider me told," she said and walked on "I hope you two are very happy together!" she spat over her shoulder.

Jamie quickly got up and followed her "you're an idiot man, how could you do that to her? She's the most amazing person I know," he hissed and launched his fist into his face before hurrying after her.

* * *

"Eddie!" he called after her as she walked quickly down the street "Eddie! Wait up!" he called and watched her duck into a bodega.

By the time he caught up with her she was walking out with two six packs under her arm. "Here," she said dumping one into his chest before walking on.

"Hey, wait," he called and hurried after her "aren't we gonna talk about what just happened?"

"No," she scoffed and opened one of her bottles "it's done, move on," she added before she gulped half of it.

"It's not that easy and you know it!" he called after her.

Stopping in her tracks she closed her eyes tight and sighed heavily "the anger is starting to fade, and the tears are rising," she replied.

Jamie walked to her and took the six pack from her, placing them both on a nearby bench he stood in front of her "so let them out."

"No," she whimpered and looked up at the sky to stop her prickling eyes "I'm afraid they won't stop."

"Eddie," he said softly and put his hands on her arms "you know I won't think any less of you, let it out, it's okay."

Eddie's face changed "no," she said after a minute "I won't let it out, I'm not gonna cry, I did nothing wrong…it's his loss," she said and dropped onto the bench "you better start drinking Reagan or I'll drink them all."

"No, you didn't," he said and sat beside her "and we're cops Eddie, we shouldn't really be drinking on the street."

"We've both just been cheated on, be a rebel," she chuckled and held a bottle out to him.

"Alright," he chuckled and pulled the cap off "but we're not staying here long it's freezing."

"Wuss," she chuckled as she opened another bottle "fine, Amanda is on the nightshift, so we can go back to mine."

"Deal, after these we're getting food alright?"

"You paying?" she chuckled "then it's a deal," she added after he nodded.

"Come on Janko, you've drank four already, keep some for home," he said a while later.

Eddie looked down at his six pack "lightweight," she scoffed "you've only drank two."

"Because I'm starving I haven't eaten since midday," come on," he said and tugged her up.

"Damn it's cold," she chuckled as she tucked the box under her arm.

"Here," he said and took it from her "put your two in with mine, then we'll only have one."

"Well look at you using your brain," she chuckled and linked her arm into his "I think we should walk and eat instead of waiting till we're home."

"Will you be able to do that without dropping it everywhere?" he chuckled as they turned into the pizza shop.

"I can hold my drink Reagan," she replied as she poked him.

"Clearly," he said rubbing his side and dragged her to the counter "I'm afraid to ask you what you want," he teased.

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically "one large meat lover-extra spicy!" she called and leaned against the wall in silence.

…

A while later they had run out of beer and were now sharing a bottle of vodka, Eddie lay on the sofa while Jamie lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling lost in their own thoughts.

"You know what sucks?" Eddie said and leaned over to look down on him "this always happens to me, you'd think I'd learn," she scoffed.

Jamie frowned "who else cheated on you? I don't remember punching anyone else."

Eddie laughed loudly and clapped her hands "you punched him?"

"Uh, yeah," he chuckled "but only once."

"Thank you," she chuckled and flopped back down on the sofa "I meant guys in general. They never stick around too long, I always end up back at square one and swear to never date another guy again."

Jamie scoffed and downed his drink "you know what?" he slurred "I think we should do a toast," he said and wobbled over to get the bottle.

"To what?" she laughed as she sat up and held out her glass as he poured "in the cup dummy," she laughed as he spilled it on her hand.

"Sorry, kinda seeing two of everything," he laughed "to Sid and Ben, for showing us true love does not exist, that they're both assholes and," he drawled "that we'll get by without them."

"Yeah," Eddie said and jumped up "we don't need them, we'll start our new free lives tomorrow! Young free and single!" she yelled and held up her glass "cheers!"

"Cheers," he chuckled and clinked glasses with her "whoa!" he laughed and jumped to grab her as she fell.

"I don't wanna be young free and single," she whined "I want someone to lie here with me," she mumbled as she banged on the sofa. "I want someone to tell me they love me, I want someone to cuddle up to at night…I don't wanna start all over again," she mumbled.

"Well," he said and dropped down beside her "I love you," he said and put his arm around her "it may not be what you're looking for, but it might help now," he chuckled. "I can lie here with you, I love you, and you can cuddle into me just on top of the covers," he chuckled.

"You're such a dork," she laughed and snuggled into him "but thank you and I love you too, I can talk to you about anything, I feel safe with you," she said and tilted her head "I'm sorry your fiancée is a slut."

"I'm sorry your boyfriend is a slut," he chuckled.

Eddie laughed and stared at him "I'm serious Jamie, any girl would have it all if they had you."

Lowering his head, he kissed her slowly, instead of pulling away she slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. "Jamie!" she squealed as he flipped her so she was on her back "here?" she questioned.

Hovering over her he lowered his head "here," he mumbled and crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

The next morning Eddie groaned as a phone rang beside them "oww," she groaned again and stretched out. Opening her eyes, she blinked a few times, seeing her and Jamie's clothes scattered all over the floor she shot up "shit!" she yelled "oh no! please no!"

"It wasn't that bad," Jamie mumbled beside her.

"What have we done?" she yelled and snapped to face him "what the hell even happened last night?"

Jamie sat up and looked around "clearly our clothes fell off after we fell asleep."

"Jamie, be serious," she huffed and slapped him on the chest.

"Look, calm down okay," he said and grabbed her arms "we'd had way too much to drink, we were both upset, one thing led to another and we…"

"Had sex on my living room floor!" she yelled.

"Eddie, no one will know, we didn't do anything wrong, we're both single, it's fine," he said.

"Are you kidding me!" she yelled "this is a disaster!"

Jamie shook his head and pulled on his clothes "I'm not gonna make a big deal of this, you shouldn't either…I gotta go sort this mess out with Sid and sort out where I'm gonna stay."

Eddie pulled the blanket around her and stood up "the offer to move in here on Saturday still stands."

Jamie nodded and walked to the door "I'll think about it, but for now I'm gonna stay with my dad…I still have to tell them," he groaned.

Eddie walked to him, her breakdown forgotten "do you want me to come for support?" she asked and placed her arm on his.

"Thank you," he said and kissed her on the cheek "but I think I'll be okay…call me if Ben shows up and I'll be right over."

"Thanks," smiled and pulled the door open "hope it goes okay, your family are awesome, they'll help you thought this."

"I know," he nodded "just like you are too," he smiled "…anyway, I better get off, I'll see ya," he said and walked off.

Arriving at his apartment he let himself in "where have you been?" Sid asked hurrying to him "I've been calling you all night."

"There's nothing left to say Sid," he said as he walked by her "I'm going to my dad's, I'll come for the rest of my stuff while you're at work."

"Jamie," she whimpered "can't we talk about this?"

"No," he said as he shoved clothes into a bag "you broke my heart and lost any respect I ever had for you…we're done, there's no going back…I'll want my moms ring back too," he added and brushed by her.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry!" she cried and hurried after him.

"You don't even like cops, you found it hard enough to support me, why him?" he asked and turned back to her "why one of my friends?"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly "I have no excuse."

"You clearly didn't love me at all!" he hissed "don't call me, don't come to my dad's, don't come near the precinct"" he yelled and hurried off.

…

Getting to Frank's Jamie let himself in the back way and found Henry at the table "hey pops, dad about?"

"Hello son, yeah, he's on the phone in the sun room…everything okay?" he asked concerned "you look a bit wishy washy."

"No," he sighed and dropped into a chair and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Jamie?" Frank smiled as he walked in "what brings you here this early on your day off?"

Jamie sighed heavily and looked over at him "Sid and I have parted ways…I was hoping I could stay here until I sort myself out."

Frank looked at Henry in shock then back to Jamie "you're always welcome here Jamie," he said and placed his hand on his arm "what happened?"

Jamie looked down at his hands "she was having an affair, I was too stupid to see it, I didn't even notice anything was wrong until I walked into the locker room at the precinct and saw her kissing one of my friends."

Frank sighed heavily and looked down "I'm sorry son, this must be really hard for you."

"How's the other guy?" Henry asked, earning a scowl from Frank.

"I didn't touch him," he sighed "we had a screaming match in the hall and Eddie pulled me away and out of the station."

"I can't believe she did that you, and with another Officer at that," Frank said while shaking his head.

"I know, I'm so messed up right now, I don't know what to be thinking," Jamie replied, "I slept on the floor in Eddie's last night, I couldn't face her."

"Aw, son," Henry sighed and placed his hand on his back "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say."

"Hello family," Danny chuckled as he walked in, his smile dropped when he saw Frank and Henry consoling a miserable Jamie "what's wrong?" he asked walking to them.

"Sid's been cheating on me," he muttered.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Hey dad!" Erin called as she came in the door.

"Kid are you serious?" Danny asked ignoring her.

"Yes," he replied and stood up "wedding is off, it's all off," he said and walked out of the room.

Danny looked at Frank "is he serious? She was cheating on him? With who?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Frank nodded "with another Officer at Jamie's precinct."

"What?" Erin yelled wide eyed "she didn't even want Jamie to be a cop, we all knew she looked down on him after he swapped from law to the police department snotty cow…I'll kill her," she snapped.

"Yeah, you and me both," Danny replied, "wait until I get my hands on this Officer."

"Perhaps we should all stay out of it and just be there for Jamie," Henry cut in.

"Poor kid," Danny sighed "he must be gutted…I'm gonna go talk to him."

* * *

Later that evening Jamie found himself at Eddie's, knocking he stepped back and waited for her to answer "hey…oh, hey Amanda," he replied when it was the roommate.

"Hey Jamie," she smiled and grabbed her coat "I've to get to work, maybe you can get her to come out of her room."

"She's been in there all day?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, Ben turned up she stayed in my room while he gathered his stuff, he tried to explain but it just made her mad…I think she's more hurt than she's letting on," Amanda sighed "and thanks for looking after her last night, I hadn't a minute to call her I felt terrible."

"I do what I can," he replied and walked into the apartment "have a good night, don't worry about her she'll be fine."

"Thanks, get her to eat," she replied and closed the door behind her.

Jamie walked to the kitchen and pulled down some noodles, putting them on the stove he walked to her room and knocked.

"I said I was fine Mandy, you don't need to keep checking on me!" Eddie called back.

Jamie stuck his head in the door "what if I check on you?" he asked and walked to the bed.

"Hey," she muttered and picked at her pillow "how did it go with Sid this morning?"

"Got my stuff, told her what was happening and left…at my dad's now," he replied and lay back beside her "Ben?"

"It sucked," she muttered "he kept trying to explain that he didn't mean for it happen, and I was such a great person he didn't mean to hurt me."

Jamie wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest "at least all his stuff is gone, you can move on without it reminding you of what he did every day."

"I know," she sighed "but it still sucks."

"I know," he chuckled and nudged her off him "I'm starving," he added and walked to the kitchen. Dishing up the noodles he grabbed two forks and went back to her room "you're eating this, no complaints," he said and sat back beside her.

"Amanda exaggerating again?" she scoffed and took a fork from him "I've been in here for like three hours, I wasn't gonna starve to death."

Jamie chuckled and settled back into the pillow "put something on," he said nodding to the tv.

"What's gonna happen with your apartment?" she asked.

He shrugged "Danny thinks I should just sell it, half it with her and move on."

"She shouldn't get anything," she scoffed.

"That's what Erin said but by law I have to half it, we bought it together, both our names are on it."

Eddie looked over at him "I'm real sorry she hurt you Jamie," she said seriously "I mean what was she thinking? Fair enough if she was drunk and it was a once off and she was upset or something, but to do it behind your back for months."

"Not helping here Eddie," he sighed and put the bowl down.

"Sorry," she said and scooted closer to him "what I'm trying to say is don't dwell on it too much, have your time to get over, there'll be someone else for you."

"If you say so…tv," he said nodding to it.

…

Later that night Jamie groaned and stretched out "man I'm beat," he yawned "I better get back to my dad's," he said and stood up "will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah," she nodded and walked him to the door "hey Jamie," she said stopping him "I know you're going through your own stuff, but thanks for being there for me too."

"Don't mentioned it," he smiled "you've been a rock for me Eddie, things would have been different yesterday if it weren't for you, so thank you for being there for me."

"At least we got each other, right?" she chuckled.

"Yeah," he chuckled "and we'll always have each other," he said and slid his hand into hers "don't know what I'd do without you Janko."

"Right back at ya Reagan," she replied and squeezed his hand.

"Night," he said and let go of her.

"Jamie," she said slowly "um, have you thought about last night at all?"

Nodding he leaned on the frame "have you calmed down about it?"

"Yeah," she nodded and leaned on the door a bit away from him "you were right, I jus overreacted. No one will know, we were both totally wasted and we'd a lot on our plates."

"Exactly," he said moving a little closer to her "we were there for each other in our time of need."

"Yeah," she said and inched closer to him "call it a comfort thing."

Nodding he moved a little closer "I better get going."

"Yep," she nodded.

Staring at each other for a few seconds she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her flush against him and backed her into the door as he deepened the kiss.

Breaking the kiss for a few seconds she grabbed him by the collar and tugged him back into the apartment. Slamming the door, she pushed him into it earning a groan from him.

Pulling back, she shoved his jacket down his arms and pushed it to the floor, grabbing his shirt she pulled it up over his head and tossed it behind her before she was back on him.

Starting to walk with her he slid her shirt up her side and pulled back to pull it off, dropping it to the floor her lifted her onto his hips and carried her to the bedroom not once breaking the kiss.

Dropping her onto the bed he kissed all the way from her belly button to her mouth before he settled himself on her, groaning at the skin contact.

"Jamie," she breathed as he bit her neck before crashing back to her lips.

* * *

Afterwards they lay in silence "um, do you wanna stay?" she asked once her breathing had returned to normal.

"Nah, I better get back, my dad will probably send Danny out looking for me thinking I'm drowning my sorrows somewhere," he replied as he sat up.

"He's just worried about you," she said as she watched him get dressed "are you picking me up in the morning or will I pick you up from your dads?"

"Uh," he said as he tried to think "you pick me up, you'll be coming my way, there's no point me driving all the way here to drive all the way back."

"Okay," she nodded "I'll be there for six-thirty…I'll walk you out," she said and went to get out of the bed.

"No," he said and walked back to her "you get some sleep, I'll see myself out," he said and slid his hand on her cheek "I'll see you in the morning," he said and gave her a lingering kiss.

Eddie pulled back and rested her forehead against his "what are we doing Jamie?" she sighed.

"I don't know," he replied as he stroked her cheek "but I do know I don't want it to stop."

Eddie opened her eyes and pulled back a little "we're just helping each other through this?"

"Right," he nodded "some people choose drink or food…we chose each other."

Eddie leaned in and kissed him again "we can't keep doing this," she mumbled between kisses.

"I know," he mumbled back as he slid his arms around her.

"You should go," she sighed as he pushed her back on the bed.

"I'm going," he mumbled as he climbed on her.

"Jamie," she laughed.

Groaning he kissed up her neck and pulled back "but you're so tempting," he whined and kissed along her jaw bone.

"I'd love nothing more than round two, but we can't do this, it's not healthy," she giggled.

"We're burning calories," he chuckled.

"You know what I mean," she replied

"I know, I was kidding," he said and rolled off her "alright, I'm going."

"I'll see you in the morning," she chuckled and pulled the blankets over herself.

"Goodnight!" he called as he closed her bedroom door behind him.

"Goodnight! And straight home Mr Reagan!" she called after him

"Mr Reagan?" he asked and pushed the door back in "seriously?"

"Jamie, go home," she laughed.

"I forgot my keys, relax," he chuckled and walked to her locker "see," he said dangling them.

"Get out of my house," she giggled and lay down.

"Sweet dreams," he chuckled and slipped out the door.

As soon as he was gone she chuckled as her phone buzzed on the locker, opening the message she knew was from him she smiled **miss you already** "aww, dork," she chuckled and replied.

Jamie walked down the stairs and looked down at her reply **be a good boy and go straight home, you might get a surprise tomorrow** shaking his head he chuckled and let himself out the main door.

…

The next morning Jamie dragged himself to Eddie's car and fell in "morning," he muttered.

"Someone didn't sleep well," she sang as she pulled away.

"No, and for the first time in my life I slept in," he muttered and sunk into the seat.

"Aww, are we gonna have cranky Reagan today?" she teased.

"Probably," he huffed "Sid called me last night, she won't give me back my mom's ring…whoa! Eddie!" he yelled as she jammed on in the middle of the road.

"She what?" she asked angrily.

Jamie looked behind him as a car beeped "are you crazy? Move or pull over."

Eddie took off and stopped not far up at a red light "what do you mean she won't give it back? It's your ring, she has to give it back."

"Well technically it's hers, I gave it to her…she said she wants to keep it because she knew my mom, it means something to her."

"Yeah, with the intention she wore it for the rest of her life and stayed faithful," Eddie replied as she drove on "it means more to you than it does to her."

"I don't know," he sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face "Erin said if it goes to court they could argue that I gave it to her and I was the one that ended things."

"Because she cheated on you!" she yelled as they pulled up outside the precinct. I" think she's testing you," she said and turned to face him I think she's trying to see how far she can push you."

"She wants me to sign over the apartment to her, then she'll give it back."

Eddie stared at him wide eyed "is she crazy? No way, you can't do that, you'll lose your life savings."

"I know," he nodded and climbed out of the car "but that ring is more important to me than a few hundred thousand, you have no idea what it means to me."

"I can imagine," she replied and followed him "but don't do anything yet, please Jamie," she said stopping him "don't give into her demands, you're entitled to half of that money just like she is. She shouldn't be bribing you with something she knows means the world to you, please just think about it, there has to be another way around this."

Jamie nodded and started to walk again "I will, I haven't decided yet, Erin tells me I should just get a warrant and go get it."

"Why don't you?" she asked catching up with him.

"Because she's hurt and angry too, you're right, she's trying to see how far she can push me."

"But it's her own fault!" Eddie yelled "she caused all this, she brought this all on herself."

"Yeah," he sighed "I'll meet you at roll call."

Eddie huffed in anger and pulled out her phone "Erin Reagan please?" she asked "Erin, hey, it's Eddie," she said and made sure he was gone "I'm gonna need that warrant…thank you, not a word to Jamie," she added and hung up.

* * *

A while later they were pulled over having a break when Eddie turned to him "hey, I don't feel so hot, can u drop me to my doctors?"

"What's up?" he asked.

"My throat," she lied "it's been at me all day, the last time I left it I ended up with tonsillitis…I need an antibiotic."

"We'll go now," he said and pulled away "do you want me to put it to central and I can wait with you?"

"No thanks," she replied, "I've no appointment I could be sitting there for ages, I'll call Sarge when I get there, and you can come back for me."

"Okay," he replied, "then I'll be taking you straight home."

"I'll be fine once I get an antibiotic…just over here," she said pointing to a Surgery across the street.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" he asked as she pulled off her belt.

"I'll call you when I'm done," she chuckled and climbed out.

Alright, I'll see you soon," he said and pulled away.

Waiting until he was gone Eddie walked back down the steps and walked the opposite way. She was about three blocks from Jamie's apartment, picking up her pace she checked her pocket to make sure she had the warrant.

Getting to his building she punched in the code and let herself in, taking the stairs, she got to the door, knocked and waited.

Sid pulled the door open and looked her up and down "what do you want?" she grumbled.

Eddie pushed by her "I wanted to talk to you," she said and turned back to face her "I have a warrant here but I'm hoping I don't need to use it."

Sid looked down at her ring and sighed heavily "I messed things up so bad Eddie," she said and walked by her "I lost the best thing that ever happened to me…how is he?"

"Too little too late," Eddie said flatly "he loved you, he always talked about you. He's a mess, he's heartbroken, he's not the Jamie I know anymore."

Sid slid off the ring and looked at it again "I just wanted him to talk to me, to see if we could fix things.

"Sid, you were sleeping with a guy behind his back for months, you hardly expected him to forgive you."

Sid nodded "I know, and I regret it so much, can you just tell him I love him so much and I'm sorry I hurt him?" she asked and held out the ring "I was always gonna give it back, I know what it means to him."

Eddie took the ring from her "it does mean a lot to him and it's the only reason I'm here."

"He doesn't know you're here?"

"No," Eddie replied and walked to the door let's keep it that way.

"Eddie!" she called "…look after him."

"No more games Sid, sell this place and let him move on," she replied and walked out the door.

….

Later that evening she pulled up outside Frank's "thanks," he yawned and pulled off his belt.

"No problem," she replied.

"Do you wanna come in?" he asked after a minute.

"Sure, coffee sounds so good right about now," she said and turned off the engine.

"You never told me what the doctor said," he said as they walked up the drive.

"I caught it on time," she lied "he gave me antibiotics so I'm much better already."

"That's good," Jamie said as they walked in "hey pops," he added when he spotted Henry.

"Hello Son…Janko," he greeted as she appeared behind him.

"Sir," she nodded "how are you?"

"I'm good, less of the sir, sit down and I'll fix you coffee," he replied.

"It's okay pops, I'll do it," Jamie cut in "you get back to you shows," he chuckled.

"I'll leave you kids to it," he said and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Is your dad not home?" she asked as he slid her a coffee.

"Nah," he chuckled "he's a better social life than me, didn't get home till after eleven last night."

Eddie chuckled and sipped her coffee "have you heard from Sid?"

"Yeah, she text me this morning asking if we could talk," he replied "have you heard from Ben?"

Nodding she sighed heavily "he text again to say he was sorry…did you answer her?"

"No," he yawned "I'm not gonna either, I said all I had to say."

Eddie nodded and drained her cup "I better let you get to bed, and try sleeping this time."

"You don't have to rush off," he said as she stood up.

"I know," she nodded "but I've a few things to do and you need a proper night's sleep."

"So do you," he chuckled "you're going through the same thing as me."

"Hardly," she scoffed and walked to the door "I was with the guy for six months, you guys were together for over five years."

Jamie pulled the door open "a heartbreak is a heartbreak no matter the time length…I'll walk you to your car."

Eddie walked to the car in silence trying to figure out how to give him back the ring "so," she said leaning against the car "I lied to you today."

"What?" he chuckled "what are you talking about?"

"I didn't go to the doctors."

"I dropped you off and picked you up," he frowned.

"I know," she said and reached into her pocket "don't be mad," she said and held it out to him.

Jamie took the ring from her and looked down on it "Eddie, this is my mom's ring," he said and looked back at her "where did you get it?"

"I went to your apartment and spoke to Sid," she said quickly.

"You what?" he asked wide eyed.

"I know I'm sorry, you were gutted, and I was mad at her I'm sor-" she was cut off as he grabbed her and kissed her hard.

…

Pulling back after a minute she looked up at him "wasn't expecting that reaction," she chuckled.

Sliding his hands onto her waist he held her tight "this can't happen right now, I've a lot to deal with but I just want you to know what you mean to me and that my feelings for you have changed. I don't wanna just get through this with you and sleep together here and there, you mean so much more to me than that."

"I know," she nodded "my feelings for you have changed too, I know now is the worst time in the world and we both have a lot to sort out but when I'm with you I'm fine, it's like it never happened-that he never existed…does that sound weird?"

"No," he chuckled and stepped back "I know exactly what you mean but in reality, it has happened, we were cheated on two days ago. I've a wedding to cancel, vendors to call, an apartment to sell and to find somewhere to live. I don't wanna jump into this and have it go to hell in a few weeks."

Eddie nodded and pulled her car door open "I'll see you in the morning?" she asked.

Jamie nodded and stepped closer to her "you didn't hit her and take it from her did you?"

"No," she laughed "I called Erin and got that warrant, I didn't need to use it though."

"She gave it to you?" he asked surprised.

"Yep, after I ran her the riot act," she replied and climbed into her car.

"Night," he said and pecked her quickly "and thank you, you have no idea what it means to me to have this back."

Smiling she leaned in and kissed him slowly, pulling back she slid her hand onto his cheek "I know what it means to you…go sort your stuff out," she said and pulled away "and get some sleep," she added.

"I will," he chuckled and stepped back "night, call me when you get home."

"Bye!" she called as she pulled away.

"You know," Henry said as he walked back into the house "I've always liked that Janko."

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome," he chuckled and went to clear away their cups.

"A Girl like that doesn't come by very often," Henry chuckled.

"Pops, I just broke up with my fiancée who I planned to marry," he scoffed.

"Didn't stop you sticking your tongue down her throat," Frank said as he walked in from the front.

"Were you watching me?" Jamie asked.

"No," he chuckled "I was pulled over on the phone, I was about to get out and I saw her hand you what looked like a ring."

"Yeah," he smiled and patted his pocket "she got it back for me."

Henry chuckled and stood up "I'll dust off an extra chair for Sunday dinners," he said and walked off.

Frank laughed and looked over at him "take this one slow son, you don't want to rush into anything," he said and followed Henry.

"Yeah," he smiled to himself "I don't think she's going anywhere," he added and made his way to his room…life was a little better today.

 **A/N JAMKO ONE SHOT! Hope you enjoyed it JJx**


End file.
